Rediscovering What Matters: The Wedding
by rmhale
Summary: Jasper and Edward's wedding...the sequel to Rediscovering What Matters. A detailed journey from both Edward and Jasper on their special day.
1. The Wedding

**A/N: So here it is, the wedding you have been dying to attend and I hope and pray that I did justice to these boys, because they have wormed their way into my heart as well. Your reviews from the last chapter of the journal blew me away, made me cry and made me love you guys even more. Thank you, as always, for your kind words.**

**OnTheTurningAway…you are amazing…really, thank you for staying up so late to make sure my readers got to see this wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea…SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

_The Wedding_**

JPOV

As I lay here, in the early morning light, Edward is all I can think about. Dawn has barely broken through the trees and into my window and I am wide awake. Sleeping without him was not easy. Really, it was hell. Edward and I haven't spent a night apart in years and my body missed the feel of being wrapped around his. We did it for tradition, we did it for Alice. Today is the day, we are getting married, we are going to have our forever.

I can't wait to meet him at the altar, to see his face, to watch his eyes when I read him my vows. It is going to be wonderful and amazing and I will treasure this day forever. Turning over in bed, I smile at the photo of us on the night stand that I brought with me from home. My heart starts to beat faster and warmth spreads through my body as I take in every feature of his perfect face. That mouth of his does crazy things to me. He is my everything, really. Without him, I wouldn't function properly. Speaking of functioning properly, there is one part of me that I hope still works after Edward got the hare-brained idea in his head to go without sex before the wedding. Why did I agree? I don't fucking know, because I love the punk? My dick has been suffering and is ready for our wedding night.

I really want to call him, instinctively I know that he is awake too, but I hold off. The first time I hear his voice today, I want to be standing in front of him. It is sappy, I know, but important to me. This wedding might not be legally recognized by the state, but it will be real to us and I want to follow as many traditions as possible. We will be husbands, we will change our names, we will have a family and the strength of our love will weather any storms.

Laying in my childhood bed, the memories wash over me me. We have so many memories in this room. I still remember the first time I brought Edward into my room.

_We were sixteen years old and had been on one date, if that was what you want to call it, and I was so fucking nervous. I __had __never kissed a boy before, and I wanted to kiss him. I don't know what made me bold enough to say what I did to him that first day of school, but I just knew then, he was mine. Taking his hand, another brave move on my part, I led him up to my room. He was just as scared as I was, I could feel it. His palms were sweaty and he was biting his lip. _

_The walk up the stairs was so quiet, neither one of us breathing a word. The only sound was our shoes hitting each step on the way up. When we walked into my room, I didn't bother to turn on the light. The sun was shining through the windows and all of my Longhorns memorabilia was hanging on my walls. It really did look like orange had puked in my room, but I missed Texas and I surrounded myself with it. Edward's eyes were big as they took in all the details of my room. He really did have the most stunning eyes. I had never seen a green that bright before. As much as I hated to call a dude beautiful, he was one fuckin' beautiful boy._

_After he was done looking around, I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. He looked at me and nodded, a small smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. I told him to go sit on the bed and I would put something on. His eyes got wide for a second before he went and sat down. I had a queen sized bed, so it wasn't like we had to huddle together or anything, although I would have preferred that. I put in some action flick and told him I was going to run downstairs and get some snacks. He had that fuckin' lip in between his teeth again and I wanted to pull it out with my own teeth before kissing him like crazy. I quickly shook off the thought and ran down to get the food and drinks. __  
_

_Never before had anyone ever made me react so strongly. The things I wanted to do to him scared me a little. I was the only gay boy I knew in Texas and I most certainly wasn't going to ask my mama about what I was feeling. Internet research was no help either, I was grossed out and disgusted by the images that flashed across the screen. If that was sex, I didn't want any part of it. In my mind it was sensual, and life changing and would bond me to my soul mate forever. I was certainly not ready for sex, at all._

_After I went back upstairs, I set the tray on my nightstand and sat on the bed next to Edward. There was about two feet in between us and we were both laying against the pillows. Fifteen minutes into the movie, I saw his hand slowly making his way across the gap to find mine. My smile was so big, it hurt my damn face, but I waited patiently for his fingers to find mine. He linked his pinkie with mine and I closed my eyes at the sensation. Something about Edward's touch made the blood rush through my body like molten lava. I really felt like a volcano about to explode. It was amazing._

_Rubbing my pinkie against his for a few minutes, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine, to taste him and I couldn't wait anymore. Turning to to look at him, I stared at his profile, __my eyes zeroing in on __his jaw that drove me crazy. Edward swallowed hard, then turned and looked at me. _

_"Are you watching this?" I asked him.__  
_

_He slowly shook his head back and forth before whispering, "No."_

_I slowly turned and crawled over him until I was straddling his lap. He never took his eyes off mine and when I sat down on his thighs, he groaned, "Jasper..."_

_Reaching my hand out, I traced the line that began behind his ear and went down his jaw. He sat perfectly still, but his breathing had become erratic. It made me feel good to know I was doing that to him. _

_"You are so perfect," I murmured as I touched his lips. He parted them and closed his eyes. My finger moved along the satin smoothness of his bottom lip before I moved in a little further and traced the wetness of his inner lip. My finger grazed his teeth and he took my finger between them and bit down gently. It sent sparks shooting throughout my body and my already hard dick strained even harder against the zipper of my jeans. _

_"Edward," I moaned. "Fuck."_

_His eyes flew open and they were a brilliant jade. He wrapped his lips around my finger sucked gently. I pulled it out, afraid I was going to make a mess of myself if I didn't._

__

"Jasper?" He asked timidly.

_"Yes, Edward?"_

_"I've never..." I placed a finger against his lips, quieting him._

_"Edward, can I kiss you?" His eyes filled with lust and he gulped before moving my finger out of the way._

_"Yes," he whispered. _

_Leaning forward, I wove my fingers in his hair and slowly closed the distance between us. Closing my eyes, I touched my lips to his and kissed him. It was sweet, it was chaste, it was perfect. When I pulled back, he was still sitting there with his eyes closed and his lips parted. My hand flew up to my mouth, __needing __to touch where our lips had just joined. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me, a sea of emotions swimming through them. He reached up and pulled my hand down, looking at my mouth. His tongue came out and wet his lips. It was innocent, provocative, and made me want more._

_"Jasper, can I...please...I need you..." he sighed, moving closer to me before kissing me. Our mouths __came__ together over and over again for kiss after sweet kiss and then he pushed the tip of his tongue into my mouth and I lost it. My hands wrapped tightly into his hair, pulling him towards me and my tongue came out to meet his. When they touched, we both moaned into the kiss. It took a few seconds of awkward fumbling, but we finally got our tongues sliding against on__e__ another in a sensual dance. It was fucking delicious and I knew then that I would need to taste Edward for the rest of my life._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon on my bed, kissing and touching. No clothing was removed and we basked in the innocence of first love. It was my favorite memory in this room. Over the years we have made love in this bed countless times, but that kiss...nothing beats that._

When the clock said 7AM on the dot, I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was and I couldn't wait to see her. She would help me get through today and I needed her now more than I ever have in the past.

"Come in mama," I call out.

She opens the door, her big, blue eyes smiling and full of joy.

"Jasper," she sighs. "My baby, I can't believe it, you're gettin' married!"

Rolling my eyes, I turn and grin into my pillow.

_I'm getting married! To Edward! Today!_

I turn back around and meet her eyes, "Yes mama, I sure as hell am."

She laughs and walks over to the bed and sits next to me, running her fingers through my hair like she used to when I was a boy. I close my eyes, loving the feel of it. It is comforting and calming...it is home.

"Mama," I murmur. "Today, I am marrying my soul mate. Can you believe that? Like you and Daddy. How in the hell did we both get so god damn lucky?"

She tugs on my hair, hard. "Ouch," I yell.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock, you may be a grown man, but you will not talk disrespectfully around a lady, do you understand?" she drawls, trying to hide a hint of a smile behind the stern look.

When Mama got mad, her southern accent came out in full force and it was nice to hear.

"Sorry, Mama. I am just so excited. Allow me to introduce myself," I say to her. "My name is Jasper Cullen-Whitlock." A huge smile breaks across my face and I sit up and hug her.

She sniffles into my hair, "That sounds wonderful baby, just wonderful." We sit there in my room, holding each other for awhile, when Mama starts to cry harder. I know why, and I am afraid to say it, because just thinking about it makes my eyes burn with unshed tears.

"Oh baby, I just wish your Daddy was here. He would be so proud of you Jasper. You have become such a wonderful man and he would have taken pride in you. His chest used to puff out a little when he talked about you. I know he would have loved Edward, although no one would have been good enough for you or Rose."

The tears are running down my face. I miss my daddy, so damn much. He was so good, so caring and loved us fiercely.

"I know Mama, I wish he was here too. Now, you need to stop. Today is a day of joy, not sadness...okay?" I pull back and my watery smile meets hers.

"Okay, son. You're right, no more tears...well, only happy ones." She hugs me one more time, then tells me to come down and eat breakfast.

After I wash my face and brush my teeth, I wander down the stairs. The sound of laughter in the kitchen echoes through the house. Walking into the kitchen, I see Rose, Jake, and Mama sitting at the table. All eyes turn to me when I walk in the room.

"There's the man of the hour," Jake bellows in his deep tenor. Rose gets up and walks over to me.

"I am so happy for you, Jas," she says, hugging me. "Edward is a lucky man."

Hugging her back, I tell her, "I am the lucky one, Rose."

"Well excuse me if I am biased and think the opposite," she grins.

We all sit at the table and enjoy my favorite breakfast. Mama had outdone herself. The table has biscuits and gravy, sausage, eggs, bacon, grits, hash browns, pancakes and fruit. It is a feast fit for a king and I am ready to devour it.

When we are all done and Jake and I are full and happy, Rose and I decide to take a walk. I go upstairs and change, then meet her by the door and off we go.

We walk for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company.

"Jasper," she says. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it Rose?" I ask, walking along the path in the park by the house.

"When I was a little girl and Daddy died, you became the man in my life."

I don't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"You were who I looked up to, you were my hero and when I got married, I wanted someone who would possess the same qualities as you, because you are a good man."

The tears prick my eyes for the second time today.

"When I found Jacob, I knew I had chosen the right man for me. He was just like you...honest, loyal, loving, and most of all, made me feel treasured."

"Oh, Rose," I sigh.

"Wait, I'm not done," she says. "When you met Edward, I was leery at first. This boy came in and was trying to take what was mine and back then, you were mine. Then, as time went on, I started to appreciate and covet the love you had. It was special, anyone could see that. Today, on the day you are going to marry that boy, I just want you to know that I have never been more honored to be your sister. You really are my hero Jasper, you are the epitome of what everyone should strive to achieve. You are happy, you are accomplishing your dream, you have found true love and you have never let anyone dictate what your life should or shouldn't be."

Turning to face her, I gather my sister into my arms and hug her tightly. "I love you so much, Rosie, do you know that?"

She sniffs into my collar, getting me wet with her tears, but I don't care. She needs this and I need to hold her right now.

"Jasper, when Daddy died, I felt like I lost myself. If I wasn't Daddy's girl, Daddy's princess...who was I?" Her words are muffled into my shirt, but I hear them and wait once again for her to say what she needs to say.

"He made me feel like the center of the universe, Jasper. I was weak, I needed the reassurance that I was the reason the world went 'round. Looking back now, I know it was selfish, but at my age when we lost him, I didn't know how else to feel."

"Rose," I say into the golden waves laying on my shoulder. "You were my sister, you were the center of my universe, you and Mama."

"I felt that way," she says. "Then Edward came and he became that and I was forced to find out who I was. It taught me to stand on my own. I learned from you, how to find myself. You never needed anyone's reassurance, you never needed another to make you feel whole and I watched you and slowly began to figure it out."

The tears roll down my cheeks again, it is so hard for her to say this to me, I know it. She is the most independent, stubborn and passionate woman I know. She does not like to admit weakness in any form.

"Rosie, you are the strongest woman I know."

"I know that now, Jasper, but what I need you to understand is that by being such a wonderful example of how to survive and how to be yourself, no matter what the crowd was doing, you taught me to be the woman I am today. If you hadn't been such an excellent example in character, I would have probably married a man like Royce and let him walk all over me. Instead, I am blessed to have met and fallen in love with Jacob. He loves me, respects me and our marriage is an equal partnership. I have you to thank for that. I love and respect myself and without you, I would probably have no self-esteem or self-worth."

She hugs me tighter, "I love you, Jasper. More than you will ever know and I am sorry I don't say it enough. Edward really is a lucky man, but you are right, so are you, because you are both wonderful men and your children will be lucky to call you their fathers."

I hold Rosalie on the path in the park for a good ten minutes, until both of our tears have dried and then we head back to the house, arm in arm. I have never loved my sister more than I do today and I appreciate the gift of her words. She makes me feel worthy of Edward's love.

When we get back to Mama's, it is noon and it is time to start hustling. I am saying "I do" to Edward at 4PM and there is nothing that is going to make me late. I hop in the shower and get ready, knowing we have photographs before the ceremony with our family. Mom and Rosalie look gorgeous and Jacob looks amazing in his tux. We head to the church to take our pictures and then, I will marry the man of my dreams and I can't wait.

**EPOV**

I keep looking at my watch and it is driving me crazy. Four o'clock isn't getting here quick enough. Sighing, I check my reflection yet again and I am satisfied by what I see. The man that faces me has that look. The look of pure happiness. There has been a smile on my face all day and nothing can wipe it off. In less than one hour, I am going to marry Jasper Whitlock. The day has dragged by so slowly and I know I have driven my parents and Alice crazy but I don't care. He is somewhere in this building and every instinct in my body was crying out to run and find him.

"Edward, can I come in?" I turn and look to see my father standing in the doorway, looking quite dashing in his tuxedo.

"Hey, Dad...of course you can come in," I tell him. He walks in and takes a seat in the chair next to mine. He reaches out and takes my hand in his.

"Since the day you were born, son, I always knew the day would come that you would fall in love and get married. I have always feared that day and not for the reasons you might think."

I am watching my father in the mirror as he struggles to get the words out. Carlisle Cullen is not an emotional man, so to see him have a hard time trying to talk to me is not easy to see.

"All I ever wanted was a son, Edward. From the time I was old enough to realize how much I loved and admired my father, I wanted the same thing for myself. A little boy, who looked like me and clung to every word I said, whether it was bullshit or not."

I chuckle at that, but can feel the emotion building in my throat.

"Son, you are more than I could have ever asked for in a boy. You are perfect," his voice breaks on the last word.

"Dad," I whisper.

"The day you were born was the second happiest day of my life after marrying your mother. When they handed me this screaming baby with crazy hair, I didn't know what to do. You were so mad, but I leaned down and whispered in your ear all the hopes and dreams I had for you and you quieted down immediately."

When dad takes out a handkerchief and wipes at his red-rimmed eyes, I can't stop my tears from falling alongside his.

"Edward, you have surpassed every hope and dream I have had for your life. You are smart, handle your money well, do everything you set out to do and never take no for an answer. Your teachers always sang your praises and you graduated at the top of your class. You are the best big brother I could have ever wanted for Alice. She never went a day without knowing that you loved her and would protect her at all costs."

"I love you, Dad," I murmur.

"When you told me you were gay, son, I was never more proud of you. You never felt like it was anything you had to hide or be ashamed of and it made me feel like every lesson I ever taught you sank in and you listened. My heart beat with pride when you sat us down and told us that you met someone and you wanted to bring him home."

I grip my dad's hand tighter, unable to stop the emotions I feel from coming out.

"Dad, I was the proud one. You and mom were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. You always loved me, supported me and protected me. All the things you taught me over the years have made me the man I am today and if my children respect me even half as much as I love and respect you, I will be proud of the job I did."

Pulling my dad into my arms, I hug him with all my might. "I love you, Dad."

"Edward, I love you son," he cries into his hankie as he blows his nose.

"It makes me so happy and breaks my heart all at once to see you get married today. Even though you have been together for what seems like forever, I feel like today, Jasper is going to be the man in your life instead of me and it is a hard pill to swallow. I never knew how hard it was going to be to let you go, my baby boy, the sunshine in my life...be happy Edward, love each other, respect each other and be good to each other."

I can't hold my emotions in any longer and my tears fall in rapid succession down my cheeks.

"We will, Dad, I promise...and for future reference, you will always be the man I look up to and strive to be in life."

My dad smiles at me, his blue eyes red and wet, but full of love and joy. I smile right back and then hug him once more.

"We better get cleaned up or Alice is going to kill us," I say.

"You have that right, Edward." We both walk to the sinks and rinse out faces, then spend the next ten minutes telling funny stories, trying to lighten the mood.

My ears perk when I hear a knock on the door and Alice walks in. She looks stunning and I am proud to walk with her on my arm.

"It's time, big brother. Let's get you hitched." Her eyes are watery and I know if she cries, I won't be able to hold back my own tears.

"Alice, no tears, not yet, please," I implore.

"I am just so excited for you, Edward. You deserve this so much and I know that Jasper loves you more than his own life and that makes me happy."

I walk up to her and hug her. "Watch the hair..." she says.

"Alright Ali my sweet, let's do this." I look around and notice that my father has left the room. I take Alice's arm and we head out the door. My watch say 3:55PM...five minutes until forever.

We walk outside to the side of the garden and I hear the strains of Markéta Irglová & Glen Hansard's _Falling Slowly _being played by a piano and guitar duo. It is beautiful, the notes are going to lead me to Jasper and I am all of a sudden hit with the urge to run to the man waiting for me in the garden. I take a deep breath and walk beside Ali, anxious to see that he is there waiting for me.

When we round the corner, tears instantly flood my eyes because there in front of me is Jasper and I see him gasp when he sees me. He is walking towards the altar with Rosalie and our eyes never leave one another's face as we continue to get closer and closer to each other. The background fades away and all I see is Jasper and I don't stop until I meet him in the middle.

Jasper isn't crying, his bottom lip quivers and his baby blues are bright and shiny.

"I love you," he mouths to me.

"I love you," I mouth back.

"We are gathered here to unite Edward and Jasper in the bonds of holy matrimony." Jacob says, his words coming out of the speakers set up around our guests.

"Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one says a word and we smile at one another. This was about to happen.

"Alice, Rosalie...you may take your seats." Our sisters both kiss us on the cheek and go sit down.

"Jasper and Edward have chosen to write their own vows. Edward," he says to me. "You may proceed."

I take Jasper's hands into my own, look into his eyes and begin.

"Jasper, my life changed the day you walked into Forks High School. You marked me first with the power of your gaze, then with your words and then your soul."

I take a breath and rub my fingers across the top of his hand. My heart is pounding and I want to kiss him desperately.

"I went from a shy, quiet boy to the light of your life. It turned me into a new person, gave me a confidence I never had before. If someone like you could love me, adore me and want to spend your life with me, then I was complete."

"Edward," he whispers.

I smiled and continued, "Looking back on our life together thus far, there is only one thing I would change...when you told me over dinner that night that you could fall in love with me, instead of staying silent, I would have told you that I was already in love with you...because I was."

I wipe at the tears escaping the corner of my eye, then reach across and wipe Jasper's as well. He smiles and leans into my hand.

"Jasper, my love for you is all-encompassing and I feel it move through me every minute of every day. I didn't fall in love slowly, I fell in love hard and fast. You are the very best part of me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"I love you so much, Edward," he murmurs quietly, looking down as the tears fall to his feet. I reach out and lift his face and my watery gaze meets his. I place my hands on either side of his face.

"Jasper Whitlock, thank you for loving me, for making me feel adored and treasured. Whether you are writing me a song, playing me a tune on the guitar, making me "cereal" for dinner or trying to convince me that fried food is healthy...I am thankful for you. I love you, Jasper, so much. I can not wait to start our life together as husbands, to buy a house, to have children...I want it all and I am so happy it will be with you."

Our foreheads come together and we stand there for a moment, eyes closed, savoring the words I've just spoken. Then, he pulls back, wipes his eyes and says, "My turn."

He joins our hands once more and faces me, "Edward Cullen...you are mine. I told you that day by your locker that you would never forget me but how was I supposed to know that it would be me who would never be able to forget you? You have occupied my mind from the moment I saw you. I was only sixteen years old...a baby, really, but you made me feel things I never knew existed. You made my heart beat...truly beat...and it beats only for you."

I am overcome with emotion, smiling, crying and bursting with love all at once.

"Edward...do you know how lucky we are? That all of our firsts happened together? How rare is that?" he asks me, looking into my eyes and weaving his fingers through mine.

"Yours was the first hand I ever held and when I did, I felt that jolt that I still feel every time I touch you." I swallow and grip his hand tighter in mine.

"Your lips were the first I ever kissed and I get to spend the rest of my life doing so." He reaches out and traces the line of my lower lip and I shiver.

"You are the first and only person I have ever loved...thank you so much for loving me Edward, for choosing me. I thank God everyday that we moved to Washington, but I truly believe that if we hadn't, we would have met at some point later in our lives. Our love is too strong not to have ever existed."

I can't help it anymore, I lose my cool and my body is now shaking with silent sobs, my chest is heaving and I need to hold him so badly. He gathers me into his arms and holds me, whispering words of love and I start to calm. I am always calm when he holds me. I take a steadying breath and step back so Jasper can continue.

"Edward, do me the honor of becoming my husband today and I promise you this...you will never go for one second wondering if you are loved, wondering if you are the most important thing in my life, or wondering if it gets any better than this. We both know it doesn't, our love is the best kind of love. So please...marry me, make me the happiest man in the world...I love you Edward Cullen...forever."

I can hear the sounds of sniffles from the crowd, but I don't look at them, I look at Jasper and nod my head.

Jacob comes back to the front once again, asking, "May I have the rings?"

Alice and Rosalie each come forward and drop them into his hand. Each of our rings have our initials inscribed on the inside. He holds them up in the air.

"Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of these souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love."

Jasper and I are grinning like crazy fools, we know it is almost time. Jacob hands me Jasper's ring first.

"Please join hands and repeat after me," Jacob says. He says the words and I repeat what he tells me to.

"I, Edward, take Jasper, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

My voice wavers on the last part and I push the ring onto his finger and kiss it softly. Jacob hands Jasper my ring next.

"Jasper, repeat after me," he says once again and Jasper repeats Jacob's words.

"I, Jasper, take Edward, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Jasper pushes the ring onto my finger all the while holding my gaze with his. I am powerless to look away.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Jasper."

"In as much as Jasper and Edward have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their promises to one another – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined." Jacob recites.

"I now pronounce you committed partners for life...Edward? Jasper? You may kiss."

Jasper pulls me to him and kisses me with all the love and passion he has for me and I kiss him back with equal fervor. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I pull his face to mine, savoring the taste of this man who is now my husband.

The sounds of whistles, clapping and hollering break us out of our bubble. We pull apart and smile and then Jasper kisses me one more time, hard and quick.

"I love you, my husband," he whispers to me.

"I love you too, my husband," I say back to him, laughter bubbling up through me.

We turn and look at the crowd. Our mothers and sisters are crying and so are Bella and Leah. It is an awesome sight. We join hands and walk down the center aisle, flashes going off in our faces and cries of congratulations surrounding us.

We walk into the building and I start to head to the reception hall but Jasper takes my hand and pulls me the other direction. I look at him curiously.

"Trust me, love," he murmurs, a devilish smile on his face.

**JPOV**

I take Edward by the hand and he follows me. Earlier, I scouted out the building and knew exactly where we were going. We turn down a long hall and I am now half-dragging him behind me and he is laughing.

"Jasper, where are we going?" he wonders. "We have pictures to take."

"We will get the pictures taken. Seth is starting on the family ones and will wait for us." I have already spoken with Seth and he knows we will be a little late.

I open a door at the end of the hall and pull Edward into the coat closet. It wasn't large, but it was big enough for what I needed to do.

As soon as the door closes, I push Edward against it and slam my mouth down onto his. He moans out loud and opens his mouth under mine, pushing his tongue furiously against mine.

"Fuck...Jasper..." he groans into my mouth.

"I plan to," I growl, pulling at his hair and grinding my rock hard dick into his.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel so fucking good...I am going to fuck you...right here...right now...got it?" I growl into his neck.

"Yes," he hisses into the dark room. I feel his hands undoing my pants and I am so thankful we didn't have fucking cummerbunds around our waists.

I pull the baggie I had in my pocket out, setting on the shelf above me.

"Edward, I wanna fuck you so bad baby, you have no idea how hard it has been, not shoving my cock into your perfect, little ass." I murmur against his mouth while I grind my cock harder into his.

"Fuck, Jasper, I fucking need you...now goddammit...please...fuck me," he grunts while sliding our cocks together.

I yank at the belt of his pants and undo the button before hooking my fingers in his boxers and pushing everything down around his ankles.

I turn him around and push him against the wall, then undo my pants and let them fall. Pressing my cock between his ass cheeks, I grind against his tight hole and groan loudly.

"Edward," I growl while putting his hands against the wall. "I can't be gentle," I warn.

"Don't be," he whispers, "Just fuck me, hard."

"Goddammit, Edward," I cry out while opening the baggie and tearing open the packet of lube I put in there. I coat my fingers generously before circling his hole and pushing one into the tight, warm place I am dying to bury my dick.

"Fucking shit, Jasper," he grunts. "Feels so fucking good." Edward pushes himself back against my finger and slowly starts fucking it. I place a hand at the small of his back and feel his hips moving back and forth before I slip another finger in. He continues to move himself against my hand, groaning and whispering my name over and over.

I hold his hips still and start to spread my fingers apart, stretching him. He feels so good and I can't wait anymore.

"Edward, I fucking need you...now!" I say as I tear open the condom and roll it on my aching cock.

"Fuck me, Jasper, I want to feel your cock inside of me. I need it," Edward hisses against the wall.

I spread his cheeks, rub my cock up and down his crack and then slowly push into his warm body and I groan out loud as I sink inch by inch into his tight asshole.

"Fuuuuuuck..." I sigh.

"Jasper," he cries. "Feels so fucking good."

I grip his hips tightly, saying, "Grab your cock Edward, stroke it hard while I fuck you."

Moving my hips, I pull back and slam into him until my pubic bone is flush with his ass. I almost cum right then, so I take a deep breath and then start thrusting into Edward's body. My cock slams into him over and over and we are both grunting and panting and I can feel him stroking his cock and I am in heaven once again. My dick is finally buried where it belongs, inside of Edward.

"Jasper...I can't hold it...I need to cum," he whimpers.

"Cum Edward, cum while I am fucking you, cum for me baby," I tell him while I move my hips back and forth, my dick sliding in and out repeatedly. It feels so fucking amazing, and I don't want it to be over for me yet.

"Fuck, " he cries out and I feel his ass clench around me as he cums hard against the wall.

"Fucking beautiful," I whisper against his back before sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

"Jasper...fuck.." he says when I bite down. I thrust into him once, twice, and then I feel my balls tighten and a searing heat flows through my body as I cum inside my husband.

"Edward," I scream, not caring who hears me. "Fuck, I love you...so fuckin' much...forever." I say against the damp skin of his back and I wrap my arms around his waist, holding my cock inside him. I am not ready to pull out, it has been so long and I have missed this so much.

"I love you, Jasper."

"Thank you for marrying me, Edward." I tell him. Finally, we pull apart and I take the condom off and tie it before putting it in the baggie. Edward turns around to face me and kisses me gently.

"You just fucked me," he says with a smile. "In a closet, at our wedding...impatient much?"

I grin, "Of course I was fuckin' impatient...you denied me for forty days...you jackass."

Edward's laugh echoes in the room and it is such a welcome sound. I love to hear the sound of his voice, no matter what the emotion.

"We better get cleaned up and out there babe, before they think we've disappeared," he says.

I flip on the light and we both pull up our pants and try to smooth out the wrinkles. I look over at him and burst out laughing. There is no help for his hair, my fingers had wreaked havoc in it.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, babe...nothing at all. Let's go take pictures." I grab the baggie, drop it into the trashcan and we walk out hand in hand.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" We both turn around and meet the angry, green glare of Alice.

I grab Edward's hand and pull him, he is so scared of his sister, he's fucking frozen in place.

"Sorry, Alice...I had to show Edward something back here," I tell her, the grin never leaving my face.

"Really, Jasper, that is the best you can do?" she says, tapping her heel against the floor.

"I love you, sis, now give me a proper kiss." I let Edward's hand go and take Alice's hand. She shrieks and takes off down the hall.

I look back at the man I just said "I do" to, saying, "Edward, are you really scared of her at your age? What is she gonna do, huh? Tattle on us?"

"Jasper," he hisses. "I am so embarrassed!" I look at my boy and he is certainly flushed, but I know it is from the fucking I just gave him and not from Alice.

"Come on baby, we have some picture to take, some food to partake in and some dancin' to do." I pull his hand and he reluctantly follows.

We walk back outside, and all eyes turn to us. Rosalie smiles, but tries to hide it. Jacob has a smug grin and my mama walks up to me and says, "I thought I raised you better than this, Jasper. I paid for a nice hotel, couldn't you have waited?"

I put on my most innocent look and say, "Mama, what do you mean? We needed to go to the bathroom, we have both been holding it for awhile."

She looks at Edward, "You need to fix your hair, son."

Edward's hands go straight to his hair and he looks at me in horror. "Jasper?"

I lean in and whisper in his ear, "You look well fucked, my love."

Seth saves the day by taking the attention off of us, saying, "We need to finish these picture up and get to the reception hall guys." He winks at me and we walk over to where he is.

After taking all the pictures we need, Alice leads us into the reception hall. All of our friends and family stand up and start clapping and we stop in the doorway and kiss for all to see. My shy boy is embarrassed still, but his red cheeks are the icing on my cake. This day can not be more perfect and we still have more to go.

"Alright," I call out. "Who's hungry? This boy needs some food." I pat my belly and walk over to the table where we were to sit. After dinner is done and we are full and happy, it is time for our first dance. I couldn't wait to hold Edward in my arms and dance with him for the first time as a married couple.

The deejay calls us to the dance floor and the lights dim. We walk to the middle of the dance floor and our arms automatically go around each other.

U2's _All I Want is You _starts to play and we start to sway to the music. I pull him close to me, savoring the feel of his body against mine and I feel him humming into my neck. It gives me goosebumps. We are barely moving, our eyes are closed and I start to sing the words to him. They say everything I want him to know. No matter what promises we make, no matter what we say, all I will ever want is him.

About halfway into the song, Edward pulls back and moves his arms around my neck so we are face to face. His eyes are shimmering in the low light, they are beautiful.

"Thank you, Jasper, for everything," he murmurs. "For loving me, for going along with my forty day plan, for taking good care of me and most of all, for marrying me today."

"God, Edward," I whisper. "I love you, so damn much and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." I kiss his soft, red lips and he sighs into my mouth. I tilt my head slightly and taste the inside of his mouth. Edward is my favorite flavor in the world. We kiss slowly, repeatedly and lovingly until the song ends and when we pull apart, there are tears in his eyes. I kiss each eyelid and then we finally separate.

The deejay then announces that it is time for the dance with our mothers. We chose to do this one together, so we both had a hand in picking out the song. Esme walked out onto the floor and stood in front of Edward. My mama walked over and stood in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" I ask the wonderful woman who gave me life and who has been the one I have always leaned on.

"I would be honored, son." Her eyes are big and beautiful and her smile lights up my world for that moment in time. She is my mother and I love her with all my heart.

I pull her into my arms and _I Love You Just the Way You Are_ starts to play. I dance with my mama, singing softly in her ear, knowing she loves the sound of my voice.

I twirl her all over the dance floor and and as the song comes to a close, she pulls me close and tells me, "I have never been more proud of you than I am on this day, Jasper Hale."

I kiss her cheek, "I love you, Mama."

"I know you do my son. You two are so blessed and I hope for you many years of happiness to come."

I hug her tight and as the song ends, she pulls me down and kisses my forehead, like she did when I was younger, and walks over to sit with Rosalie.

The rest of the reception is a blur. We dance with our friends, sisters and even Jacob obliges us in a dance. He is such a good sport. We eat cake and drink champagne and by the time 10PM rolls around, Edward and I are ready to leave. There is a hotel down the street calling our name. We leave the reception under a canopy of bubbles, climb in the car and wave goodbye to everyone as the car drives off.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I say nothing as we head to the hotel. We are sitting side by side and our hands are joined together. I am anxious to get there. Even though we had sex in the closet, my body needs to feel him make love to me for the first time as my husband. I look over at him and his eyes are closed, his head is resting against the seat and he has a smile in his face.

He looks like an angel, so innocent, but I know better. He is my best friend, my lover and now my husband. I pull his hand up to my mouth and kiss each fingertip. His smile gets bigger, but still he says nothing. I take his pointer finger and suck it into my mouth. I close my eyes and imagine something much bigger and harder between my lips and I moan into the quiet air around us.

"Edward," he warns. "You're playin' with fire."

I tell him, "I will take my chances." As I slide his finger in and out of my mouth, getting it nice and wet.

"You know what I wish?" I ask him.

"What's that?"

"I wish we were naked and this very wet finger was inside of me." I whisper in a low, soft voice.

"Fuck, Edward," he says, his eyes flying open and piercing me with their love and passion. I can see the light from the moon that is streaming in reflected in his eyes.

"I want you, Jasper."

"I want you too, baby. We are almost there and then we can lose the suits and I will make love to you slowly until you feel like you are going to explode. That is my promise to you."

I swallow hard and my cock is straining behind my zipper.

"I love you, Jasper Cullen-Whitlock," I tell him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen-Whitlock, so fuckin' much."

I climb onto his lap and straddle him. His cock is hard underneath me and I push down gently, moving just slightly.

"Edward, you are a dangerous creature." I lean closer and place my mouth against his.

"Kiss me," I murmur against his lips.

Jasper's hands are everywhere while his mouth claims mine as its own. His tongue and teeth are all over me. They are on my neck, biting along my jawline and licking the shell of my ear. He is a passionate man and I let him slake his desire on me. We make out like horny teenagers until we get to the hotel and for once, I thank my sister for planning ahead. Our things are in the room and we are checked in, so we walk to the elevator and take it to the top floor. When the door opens, Jasper picks me up in his strong arms and kisses me until we get to the room. He slips the card in, carries me over the threshold, then walks over and stands me next to the bed.

If I was paying attention, I would see the stunning room, but my eyes are only for the man standing in front of me.

"Edward, go wash up then meet me here in ten minutes." I nod and kiss him chastely before walking into the bathroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth, take off everything but my pants and boxers and stare at my hand until ten minutes passes. The ring looks at home on my finger and my heart beats with love for the man who put it there. I take a deep breath, open the door and walk out into the room. Jasper has turned off the lights, lit the candles and is standing by the bed, waiting for me.

I walk over to him and stand before him. He looks as glorious as ever in the candle light, but the fact that he is now married to me, makes him look even more amazing. He has taken off everything but his pants as well and the flames flicker deliciously off of his smooth, tan skin.

"Beautiful," I whisper.

"Take your clothes off for me, Edward."

My hand goes to the button on my pants and I undo them, while staring into the shimmering light of his eyes. They fall to my feet in a pile and I step away from them. I am now standing before him in my boxers and my cock is hard and ready underneath them. I put my hands into the waistband and he holds out a hand to stop me.

"Let me, please." Jasper reaches out and gently eases my boxers off of me. He slides down in front of me to pull them off of my feet. When he has taken them off, he tosses them to the side and then I feel him. His tongue trails up my balls, to the underside of my dick and then he takes the head in his mouth.

"Oh my god, Jasper...fuck!" I cry out. He moves his head slowly up and down a few times before releasing me from his lips.

"I love the way your skin tastes on my tongue, baby," he tells me before standing up.

"Edward, please...I need you, lay on the bed my love."

I crawl onto the bed and lay back against the mountain of pillows. I put my hands behind my head and wait for him to join me. Jasper never takes his eyes off me while he strips completely naked and then he lays down next to me.

His hand starts at my collar bone and slowly makes its way down my body in teasing caresses. He lightly tugs on my nipples, before licking around them in slow, torturous circles. Jasper then kisses his way down my abdomen, and I watch his blonde head from my perch on the pillows as it moves slowly south. His tongue flicks my belly button before his nails lightly drag through the dense hair underneath it.

"Jasper...ung...feels so...uhhh...good...fuck..." My body is writhing and twisting underneath him.

He chuckles against my skin and then I feel his fingers wrap around my cock and I buck up into his hand. He scoots down even further and his head comes up and he looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Edward," he says before opening my legs, placing them on either side of him and pushing them so that they are bent at the knee. The next thing I feel are his hands underneath my ass and his fingers spreading me open. Then, he touches me...there...where I want him to be buried, with his hot, wet tongue and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh, baby...oh fuck..." I whimper.

Jasper's tongue licks my hole over and over again before I feel the point of it pushing into me and I groan loudly into the room. He fucks me over and over again with his tongue and I am stuck between heaven and hell. I grip the sheets in my hands and twist, basking in the feel of his tongue inside of me.

Jasper pulls his mouth away from me and sits back on his heels, stroking his perfect, thick cock.

"Are you ready, Edward?"

"Yes," I whisper. "Make love to me, Jasper, my husband, my love."

He reaches next to him and tears open the condom with his teeth before rolling it onto himself. Then, I hear the pop of a top and his warm, wet fingers are probing my entrance gently. Jasper easily slides in two fingers and we both moan at the contact. He moves his fingers around, making me more and more desperate to feel him inside me.

"I need you, inside me, please," I tell him.

Jasper pulls out his fingers, leans over me and then slowly pushes his cock in. I am still a bit sore from the closet, but I welcome the burn, eager to make love to the man hovering above me. He intertwines his fingers with mine, holds my eyes captive with his and then slowly begins to move above me. He thrusts slow and deep, rolling his hips and moving against my cock in the process. It feels so damn good and my eyes drift shut and I savor the feel of him inside of me.

"Look at me, love, watch me make love to you," he whispers.

I open my eyes and my heart throbs in my chest at the intensity in his eyes. It is unlike anything I have ever seen in them and it makes the passion building inside me that much stronger.

"I," _thrust._

_"_Love," _thrust._

"You," _thrust._

"Edward," _thrust. _

Jasper cries out in ecstasy and I feel him cumming inside of me, his head thrown back as he enters me with short, hard strokes until he is spent. I reach out to grab my cock and he covers my hand with his own and together we slide our hands up and down until the same fire that just burned through him courses through me.

"Jasper," I scream, my voice echoing off the walls and I feel his mouth surround my cock as I cum in long, heavy spurts between his lips. It is beautiful to watch. He keeps his mouth on me until I have nothing left to give and then he collapses on my stomach. I run my hand through his sweaty locks over and over again until I feel his breathing even out.

"I love you," he murmurs against my skin before falling asleep.

"I love you too," I tell him, falling asleep with my husband sprawled on top of me and my fingers buried in his hair.

Forever has just begun.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love and will make me crank out that honeymoon faster. I plan on responding to every review left for these last two chapters…wedding and honeymoon, but please be patient with me…it might take me a little while.**

**Thank you…from the bottom of my heart.**

**Robyn**


	2. Honeymoon Part 1

**A/N: First of all, thank you for all of your patience, things were out of my hands. I will explain more at the bottom…Honeymoon will be two chapters…it is nearly 8K and only the first day so I made a decision to split it. I started to write it with my first Starbucks in hand…**

**Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for fixing my flips, fucks and fun in this chapter.**

**Thank you Mauralee88 for suggesting the getaway spot...I will post link on my profile. It is a beautiful spot.**

**Disclaimer: I own LIPS for XBOX 360 (so fun)…SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Honeymoon

JPOV

Waking up a married man is a fantastic feeling. Looking at Edward while he sleeps is even better than that. He looks so peaceful and I cannot tear my eyes away from his face. Edward Cullen-Whitlock, _God that sounds amazing, _is a gorgeous man. He was a good looking teenager and gets more attractive every day. I love and adore every single one of his features and I know them all by taste and touch. As I run my hand down his body, all I can think about is all the times I have been privy to his secret places and I am hard all over again. I really want to wake him up by sliding into his warm, waiting body, but I know he has to be sore from yesterday. I didn't take it easy on him in the coat closet.

Smiling at the memory of the hard fuck against the wall, I get out of bed and decide to draw him a bath he can relax in before we shower together. My new sister-in-law thinks of everything and Alice made sure to leave a bag with instructions labeled "Sore Muscle Soak" next to the tub. I start running the water and pull out mineral salts, rosemary, peppermint and eucalyptus oils. I follow her directions to a "T" and pretty soon I have a bathtub ready for my love. As I walk towards the bed, I can see that Edward has moved, kicked off the covers and is sprawled out on his side. I decide to wake him with kisses, but when I get close I am in awe of the image before me. All the lean lines of his body are on display for my eyes to feast on, his perfect ass is begging for my tongue, my fingers, my cock. As I lean over to pick him up and carry him into the bathroom, I see his perfect prick settled between his legs, and I need to touch it, to feel the softness against my fingertips and to taste the salty sweetness in my mouth. It is too much for me to take, it has been so long that I was denied the pleasure of his body.

Edward is breathing so softly and I hate to wake him, but I have to touch him. My hands ghost over his skin, warm and flushed from sleep. Goosebumps appear everywhere my fingers caress and his breathing starts to become erratic. He starts to stir, his long, lean legs rustling in the sheets and I reach down to untangle them. Leaning down, I kiss the curve of his hip, then, feeling a little naughty, I bite it gently. Edward groans softly and I crawl into bed with him, forgetting the bath I have drawn for him. I kiss his neck, inhaling the smell...he smells like sex and I want him, now. I start licking his neck with ardor and then push him onto his back, sitting astride his hips. My eyes meet blazing green and I can feel his cock pressed against my hip. I want to fuck him. Now!

Taking my sweet time, I place my lips against his, but Edward is having none of that. He plunges his fingers into my hair and yanks my face forward, hard, fusing our mouths together. His tongue ventures in to find mine and then the floodgates open.

"Fuck, Jasper," he groans as my teeth sink into his lower lip and I tug it playfully.

Letting his lip go, I whisper, "I want to baby, so bad, but even more, I wanna taste you." His eyes start to burn and desire flares in my body when he looks at me like that.

"I love you," he murmurs as he thrusts his hips against me.

I slowly slide down his body, kissing my way to his cock.

"I love you too, baby," is the last thing I say before wrapping my lips around him and pushing my mouth down.

"Oh...Jasper...fuck...shit!" He screams in the hotel room as my mouth continues it's assault on his cock. He tastes so fucking good, and the fact that I can taste his cum from last night makes me even more aggressive. I reach underneath him and massage his balls. He starts to buck his hips upwards and I open up to take him all the way in. I love the feel of his cock hitting the back of my throat. Pulling my mouth off of him, I meet his eyes as he watches me slide two fingers into my mouth, getting them nice and wet.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpers as he watches me trail them down over his balls, closing his eyes when he feels my fingers rubbing against his ass. Edward pushes against my fingers, begging me to push them in, but I tease him. Moving them gingerly in a circle around the hole, I feel his body shudder in anticipation. My boy is greedy this morning. Shifting slightly so that I can suck his dick again, I flick the head with my tongue before wrapping my mouth around his cock once more.

As my mouth slowly makes it's way down to the base, my two fingers push into the the warmth of his body and I am home. Any part of me inside of Edward makes me feel complete. He truly is my everything and I spend the next few minutes making sure he knows that as I make love to him with my fingers and mouth. He is so beautiful when he gives in to the passion and desire that courses through his body as my head and hands move simultaneously to bring him to the edge over and over again. He is thrashing underneath me, pushing harder against my fingers in his ass, fucking them as he fucks my mouth. It is erotic and sensual and then he comes, hard, and his loud cry tears through the air in the room, echoing off the walls.

"Jasper...fuck!"

I swallow everything, leaving nothing and relishing in the taste of my husband. He is my other half, the reason I was put on this earth and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I feel his fingers run through my hair and I close my eyes, trying to ignore the painful hard-on that I have and enjoy the peace of the early morning. There are many more to come in our lifetime, but this is our first morning as married men and I want to remember every last detail of it.

"Baby?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I murmur, my eyes closed as I enjoy the fingernails scratching my scalp.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

I smile, turning my face so I can see him.

"Yes, Edward, I always know. I can feel it." To prove my statement, I reach up my hand and clasp his in mine. The familiar spark is there, the one that ignites my senses every time our skin touches.

He grips my hand tight, "I feel it too, always...Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think other people are as in love as we are? Is it possible?" He asks in wonder.

My smile gets bigger by the second as I think about his statement. Leave it to Edward to get philosophical about love in bed after I just sucked him off. He is an enigma, truly. We are opposites in every way and sometimes I wonder if that will ever negatively impact us. It never has. If anything, it has made us stronger and made for some very interesting situations in our life.

"I hope so, Edward. I'd like to believe my mama had that kind of love from my dad and I know your parents are very much in love. So I guess, those of us who are lucky enough to find it should hold on for dear life, never let go."

At that statement, I jump up and crawl up his body, then wrap my arms around him and start tickling his sides.

"Stop...please...Jas...no...fuck...oh my god...gotta...pee." He is panting out the words between bouts of laughter and the last one stops me cold. I let go and watch his cute, naked butt scurry into the bathroom and shut the door. I lay there for a minute and close my eyes, replaying our wedding in my head over and over. Edward's vows touched me so much and I can feel the tears gathering in the corner of my eye as I remember the emotions in his eyes while he was saying them.

We really are lucky, so many of our friends go from relationship to relationship and some just want to fuck as many people as they can. A few months ago, our friend Garrett tried to convince us that we didn't really know if there was anything better because we had never tried. During that conversation I was gripping Edward's hand tightly under the table. He knew I was seething, Garrett was always trying to convince Edward to give him a go and I guess he saw it as one last try before the big day. We politely told him we were happy and left the restaurant. I was getting angrier and angrier on the way home and when we walked in the door, I bent Edward over the couch, fucked his brains out and told him nobody else was ever going to touch him. He is and always will be mine.

"Hey, Jasper?"

I turn and look to see Edward standing at the bathroom door with a puzzled look on his face.

"What, love?"

"Did you forget about something in here?" He asks.

Thinking long and hard all that comes to mind is_, Did I forget to flush?, _but he wouldn't mention that.

"Did I piss on the floor or something, babe?" Knowing that is most certainly not the case, but wanting to see him laugh, I say it anyway.

Edward's whole face lights up and his body convulses with laughter. It is one of my favorite sounds in the world and I get to hear it for the rest of our lives. I look down at my ring and kiss it, feeling warmth surge through my body. Listening to him laugh, knowing yesterday he said "I do" to me makes me excited about the adventure we are about to embark on. Our life together.

"Jasper, sometimes you are worse than a five year old," he gasps, trying to catch his breath.

I stretch out on the bed, knowing what it does to him, and smile at him. I reach down and grab my cock and watch him swallow, all traces of laughter leaving his face. His tongue comes out and wets his bottom lip, his eyes never leave my hand that is moving up and down my shaft. I close my eyes and lean back on the pillow, knowing Edward is about to enjoy a short, but explosive show. I am still aching for release from this morning and I know this isn't going to take long.

As I stroke slowly, losing my self in the pleasure, I hear Edward across the room.

"Open your eyes, baby," he whispers. "Look at me..."

I slowly open them up and look over at Edward and his dark green eyes penetrate through me, making my already fevered body blaze white hot. He is watching me intently, his eyes going from my face to my cock and I feel like I need to come right then, but I don't. I want this to last a little longer. He looks so fucking gorgeous standing there, watching me.

"Fuck, Jasper...I love watching you touch yourself," he groans and his cock is fully erect and begging for me to touch.

My hand keeps moving and I take a quick second to lick my hand before wrapping back around myself and saying, "Grab your cock, Edward, now."

His eyes get even more hooded and he looks at me, his hand twitching by his side and I know he is aching to touch himself too, but he has never been particularly comfortable masturbating while I watched. It's so fucking beautiful to see and I need to see it now.

I let go of my dick, even though it takes all my strength to do so.

"Jasper, don't stop, please," he pleads. He is dragging his lower lip between his teeth and staring at me.

"Do you want me to stroke my cock, Edward?" He nods at me, never taking his gaze off of my dick.

"Then do it with me, baby. Touch yourself and pretend it's me touching you," I tell him while taking a hold of myself and running my thumb around the head of my dick. The wetness I am smearing around feels so good and I let out a low, deep moan.

"Fuck, Edward, feels so good."

Looking at my husband, I see him take his dick in hand and he is suddenly stroking quickly and I have to slow down or I will go before he even has a chance to get close. I turn on my side, watching him and wishing it was my hand that was on him. I stroke languidly and relish in the feel of my nails scraping the sides of my dick gently.

"Jasper, I want to taste you so fucking bad. I wish I was licking, sucking and biting your cock right now," he growls at me and I can't stop the blood from shooting straight to my cock.

"Fuck, Edward..." I rasp.

"Yes," he hisses at me. "You will get to fuck me, but not now. Keep stroking, tell me how good it feels."

Just like that Edward snaps and takes control. I allow myself to relax and concentrate on keeping my orgasm at bay. I want to see him and taste him.

_Holy shit he tastes so damn good._

"I want to, baby," I tell him. "I want you on all fours, screaming my name while I fuck you. Do you want that?" I ask him.

"Oh, God," he cries out. "Please, fuck me, baby."

"Imagine it, Edward," I whisper. "Can you feel me? Because I can feel you, so warm, so tight, so hot and it feels amazing," I groan while speeding up my hand motions.

His eyes flash with desire, "I want to see you come, Jasper. I know you're close, baby."

He is leaning against the door jam, one strong arm braced against it, the other tugging on his cock. Thinking about his dick in my mouth and my fingers in his ass this morning is all I need to let go.

"Oh, fuck," I scream as I feel the cum splatter on my stomach and chest and all the tension leaves my body with each stream the erupts. It feels wonderful and I finally release myself while my eyes stay focused on Edward. His hands are moving in a slow rhythm that is gradually getting faster and faster. His stomach is taut and the muscles in his neck strained as he whips himself into a frenzy.

"Edward," I murmur. "Tell me how good it feels."

He lets his lower lip go and his mouth drops open. His breathing is harsh, he is breathtaking.

"Feels so good, baby. You feel good...God...Jas...I love you!" he yells as I see the jets of white shoot out from his cock. It is a glorious sight. Seeing Edward let go and give in makes me feel a sense of power, knowing that he was thinking about me while he jacked off. I fucking love him, so much.

Edward finally starts to calm down and then looks over at me with a sly smile, "Babe, I don't think housekeeping is going to appreciate cleaning my jizz off the floor and wall."

I snicker, thinking about the poor woman who would have to do that job. It wasn't going to happen.

"Well, my love, it would be shitty so let's do our best to get it cleaned up." Edward nods and goes to the bathroom and then comes out with a towel and does the dirty work.

"Hey, love?" I call out to him.

"Hmmm?" he asks, looking adorable as fuck on all fours wiping the carpet.

"Since we haven't showered since yesterday and we are covered in sex, I am going to run one...join me?"

He looks up at me, green eyes twinkling, "Of course."

I get up and slap his ass on the way into the bathroom and see the forgotten bath which is now ice cold.

"Edward, were you talking about the bath earlier?"

"Yes, you distracted me," he says with that little gleam in his eyes that makes my heart flip flop.

"Sorry, you distract me every second of every day, so it's payback."

I feel his strong arms circle my waist from behind and I lean into him. This is where I want to be forever, in Edward's arms. Turning around, I smile and kiss him softly, teasing his lips with gentle swipes of my tongue. When he kisses me back, I think about the kiss he gave me at the altar when he became my husband, and I his, and I let all the love inside of me flow into him. I know he feels it, because he starts kissing me deeply and with more passion. We stand in the bathroom, letting the steam envelop us, and enjoy the pleasure of each other's mouths and the rhythm of our hearts beating together. There are no words to describe how I feel right now, but it is as close to heaven as I have ever been.

We finally make it into the shower and clean all the grime off of ourselves, having fun taking turns washing each other with the multiple shower heads coming out of the walls. My mama didn't mess around, making sure we had the best honeymoon suite in all of Dallas/Fort Worth. After we dry and get dressed, we both realize we are starving and I call room service. I order nearly everything on the menu, making sure there is fruit and yogurt for my man who still hadn't learned to eat right after all this time. Our food preferences are a big bone of contention, but we have found a compromise that works most of the time. Aside from the food for the wedding, we hadn't argued about it in a long time.

I know we need to hurry, so I start gathering up all our things into our bag, we have a 2:25PM flight to catch to San Jose. Alice and Rose are going to take us to the airport. I throw all of the items Alice left for the muscle soak, aside from the salt, into the bag too. Edward is definitely going to need that after I get done with him. He will feel me in every move he makes for the rest of our honeymoon and I plan to get at least half of the forty days worth of sex out of him in the next five we spend in Big Sur.

"Jasper Whitlock-Cullen!" I hear Edward yell.

I run out into the main room and I see why he is using my full name. As much as I like hearing it, I can tell he is mad. Room Service just delivered our food and it is on six rolling carts. My eyes were definitely bigger than my stomach and truth be told, it is rumbling now at the thought of all the greasy goodness hibernating under the steel domes, waiting for me to devour it.

"Sorry?" I say sheepishly, giving him the smile that I know makes him melt. It was unfair to use right now, but I was not going to have my husband mad at me on the first day of our honeymoon. He grins and rolls his eyes at me before grabbing the cereal and yogurt, then sitting down to wait for me. I roll a cart over to the table, remove the domes and dig in. After everything I can possibly put into my body has been consumed, Edward helps me roll the carts into the hall. He can not wipe the look of disgust off his face, but after all these years, I am used to it.

We curl up for a short, thirty minute nap before the girls come to pick us up. I can't wait to get to California. The place we rented is very private and I don't plan on putting on clothes for very much of the trip. If I had my way, Edward would be naked all the time, but I am sure we will go out for dinner and to see a few sights while we are there. I would rather be buried inside of him the whole time, but I need to let the boy rest sometime, so I guess we have to bring clothes.

At 12:15PM on the dot I hear the soft rap at the door and open it up to see our smiling sisters. Alice darts right past me to go see Edward and Rosalie wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"You ready to go, big brother?" I nod, hugging her tighter.

"Did you have a good night?" she asks suggestively. I release her and roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I call back as I walk into the room to get our stuff. Alice and Edward beat me to it though and he pulls our suitcase behind him as they are head for the door. I do one last check of the room and we are off to the airport and in for a week of fun.

EPOV

Jasper and I are now on the road, heading in a convertible with the top down to Big Sur. We flew into San Jose and were told it was a little over two hours to get to our destination. We are so excited. It is freezing outside, but we are too happy to care. The sun is out, attempting to warm our skin and we have Jasper's iPod blasting through the speakers. I love to feel the wind blowing through my hair and watching Jasper's blonde locks getting more and more tousled the further we drive. He looks so happy in the driver's seat, young and free, like he has not a care in the world. For the week ahead, really we don't.

I keep stealing glances at his profile, admiring the scenery. He is more beautiful to me than the California landscape we are driving past and I cannot keep my eyes away. I missed making love to him and I plan on doing just that as many times as we can this week. At our villa we reserved, it is all enclosed for privacy with glass walls in the bedroom and bathroom. I plan on taking advantage of those. Just thinking about it is making me hard and I need to stop, or we will be pulling over for a quickie and it was still a little too cold for that.

I lean back in the seat, rest my hand on Jasper's thigh and enjoy the rest of the drive with my eyes closed. Jasper is singing along to his "Edward" playlist and I listen, letting the sounds of his sexy voice wash over me. He really is multi-talented and his guitar playing makes him very good with his hands. As if he can read my mind, he reaches down and gathers my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. He moves his fingers around and in between each one of mine in time with the music he is singing. The feeling thrills me, my man can bring me to my knees with the softest touch.

In what seems like no time at all, we are pulling up in front of Post Ranch Inn in Big Sur and I am in awe. It is breathtaking. The scenery is beautiful and for once in my life I am distracted by something other than Jasper. The mountain side is covered in lush evergreens and wild flowers looking over a high cliff at the amazing California coastline. I have never seen anything like it, not even in Washington, but I didn't really spend a lot of time on the beach before I moved to Texas with Jasper. He walks over to where I stand, takes my hand and looks with me. We are both silenced by the stunning, serene landscape surrounding us.

After a few moments, Jasper moves closer and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Edward, more than you will ever know."

I feel warmth spread through out me, starting in my heart and branching out to every nerve ending in my body. I lean my head to the side and smile as I feel him place his soft, warm lips there and then, just because he is a naughty boy, he bites down and I can't stop the moan from escaping my lips. I know we need to get checked in fast, because I needed his smooth, naked skin wrapped around me, making love to me; I need to feel it right now.

"Jasper," I murmur. "Please..."

He knows what I crave, what I need and I feel his tongue trace the line of my neck up to my ear.

"I want you too, baby. Let me go get checked in and then I will show you how much."

I nod against his mouth and then my body is suddenly cold as he leaves to go inside. Placing my hands against the car, I try to calm down, but Jasper makes my blood race in the very best possible way. Giving up, knowing this hard on isn't going down anytime soon, I sit in the car and wait for him.

In no time at all he opens the door, gets in the car and takes off, saying nothing. I can feel the sexual tension in the air and I am anxious to get into our room too. We park in front of a secluded garden and my eyes light up when I realize it is _our_ secluded garden.

"You better get out of the car, Edward," he says in a low, provocative voice. My cocks strains even harder behind my jeans and I swallow hard before exiting the vehicle.

Jasper comes around to my side, grabs my hand, slams my door and drags me into the entrance of the garden while saying, "We'll get our shit later."

As soon as the door closes, I am pressed against the wall of the garden and Jasper's lips are on mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth and his hips grinding into me. The cold stone makes me press hard into Jasper's warmth and I open up my mouth for him, letting him bruise my lips but relishing in the pain. He needs this, I need this, it was a long forty days. Jasper's hands are under my shirt, nails clawing at my skin and I know this is going to be rough. I don't want us to catch pneumonia in the cold, so I pull away from the onslaught of his mouth.

"Jas, please, take me inside," I whisper into his ear before biting down on his lobe.

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper growls as his hands grab my thighs, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist. He carries me to the door and fumbles with the key, cursing it when it refuses to go in. When he finally gets it open, he walks me straight to the bed and drops me on it.

"Take your fucking clothes off, Edward," he tells me as he quickly rids himself of everything he is wearing. Then, he is standing in front of me, nothing covering his lean, muscular frame and I can feel my body responding, craving his against mine. I take off all my clothes, throwing them off to the side and then instantly, Jasper is on top of me, kissing and grinding while panting into my mouth.

"Fuck...babe...need you...now," he says between kisses, then his mouth trails along my jaw before burying his face in my neck. It feels so fucking good, his hot, wet breath and the hard touch of his cock against mine. I am going crazy and I don't want to cum until he is fucking me. I need him inside of me.

"Take me," I hiss into the room. Jasper groans loudly, before quickly flipping me over and dragging me to the edge of the bed. I get on all fours and push my ass out, knowing that he can see his favorite place.

"Goddamit, Edward," he cries as he grabs my hips and then I feel his tongue take one swipe over my balls and up my ass crack and my whole body quakes. I am not going to last if he doesn't hurry. His hand trails down my spine and then he plunges two, wet fingers into me and I arch my back and scream.

"Holy fuck...Jasper...god..."

He slides them in and out and then they are gone and my body is desperate for more, I wriggle my ass, hoping he will hurry the fuck up. I hear the tear of the condom and lube packet and my body hums like a live wire, knowing I am about to get what I really want. He moves he cock up and down my ass, teasing and taunting me.

"Do you want it?" he asks.

"Yes!" I yell.

"Tell me, Edward. How bad do you want me to fuck you?" He says as he pushes the head of his cock against my hole. I try to push back, but his hand stops me, holding me in place.

"Don't you fucking dare, tell me!" he demands.

All the blood rushes to my extremities and I feel like my world is about to explode with need. I want him so fucking bad, but am having trouble saying anything when he is like this, it turns me on so much.

"Fuck me, Jasper. Hard. Now. Please!"

He grips my hips with both hands before his well-lubed cock slides all the way in and he moans loudly before covering me with his body and sinking his teeth into my back.

"Oh...god..." I whimper as he starts to slide in and out of me, his hands wrapped around my waist and mouth kissing the spot he has just bitten.

"Oh, baby...so good...feels so...oh...god...Edward," he grunts as his hips thrust in and out of me. It feels so good and I grip the comforter in my fingers as Jasper pounds into me over and over again.

One of his hands slides down and grabs my cock. He strokes once, smearing the pre-cum around the head and I am lost. I can't hold back anymore and I cum in his hand as he tugs on my cock.

"Fuck, Jasper...love you," I whisper as I watch the cum cover his hand, such a beautiful fucking sight. He quickly wipes it on his shirt laying on the bed and then once again takes both of my hips in his hands, trying to hang on while driving into me. My body feels each thrust, each slap of his balls against me, each slam of his hips against my ass and it is fucking perfect. I've missed this.

"Baby, not gonna last," he murmurs, gripping me so hard that it throbs. He lays his head on my back and I feel him kissing and licking and then his body tenses and his husky voice screams my name.

"Edward!"

I feel him shudder behind me, coming hard, and I collapse to the bed underneath him and he follows. Jasper pulls out slowly, removing the condom and tying it off before wrapping his sweaty arms and legs around me. Rolling over onto my back, I relax into his embrace and he lays his head on my chest. I tousle the damp curls and then drop my hand, so fucking tired from the exertion, but it was so very worth it.

"I love you," he says softly, tracing his finger up and down my chest, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"I love you too. I always have," I tell him, pressing a kiss to my fingers and then pressing them to his cheek.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" his hand touches my hips, rubbing where the red spots are. It feels good and I sound my approval of his finger's ministrations.

"No, you didn't babe, but don't stop."

Jasper sits up and rolls me onto my stomach, sits astride my hips and starts to rub my aching muscles. I can feel him in every inch of my body and I smile, remembering how I came to feels this way. He lovingly kneads and massages all of me and I start to get tired. My eyes won't stay open anymore.

"Sleep, my love," he whispers in my ear as he lulls me to dreamland with his hands.

When I wake up, I look out through the glass wall that covers an entire side of the bedroom and see that it is dusk outside. Jasper is curled into my side, sleeping away, beautifully naked. The view outside is breathtaking and I know it will be hard to leave this perfect hideaway. Deciding it is best if we shower separately so we can eat dinner and go to the stargazing event they have tonight, I jump in while he sleeps.

After I am done, shaved and dressed, I rouse my husband from his slumber. He is curled in a ball and the chill from the air has made his skin cold. I cover him with the comforter and start kissing his cheek, making my way over to his mouth. He smells like salty sweat. I inhale and smile, knowing that I am the reason he smells that way.

"Jasper," I murmur against his ear. "Wake up, wake up, wake up my love." I poke his sides gently as I say the words.

"No," he says and pulls the pillow over his head. I roll my eyes and get ready to be the mean guy. I stand up and yank the covers off and he yelps.

"What the fuck, Edward?" he says as he curls up again, giving me an evil look through his dazed, sleepy eyes.

"You need to take a shower, babe. You stink to high heaven and I want to go to dinner."

"I don't wanna, need to sleep," he mumbles as he lays back down on the pillow, reaching blindly for the covers.

"Jasper! Get up now, I am not going to waste our first evening here because you can't get your ass out of bed," I tell him sternly.

"Fuck...fine," he grumbles as he slowly sits up and stretches. He will forever be a child when it comes to getting out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower for him, eyeballing the stone bathtub in the corner, overlooking the cliffs over the ocean. I cannot wait to get in there with him. The whole house is paneled in glass and I am glad to be able to see the vast coastline in private. It will make for fun times in the coming days.

Jasper walks slowly into the bathroom and I push him gently into the shower, and leave to go figure out where we can go to eat before the stargazing. I pack blankets, get our coats and throw a condom and lube in my pocket. Not that I had any plans for outdoor forty degree fucking, but I always like to be prepared. Since we don't know much about the town yet, I opt to eat in the restaurant here at the inn. It is a bit pricey, but our trip was a gift from my parents so we can afford to splurge.

After Jasper is finished and dressed, we hold hands and walk down to the restaurant. The early evening air is crisp and cool, but I am always warm when Jasper is touching me. The dining room is surprisingly empty and the hostess tells us that it isn't a busy time for them, so there are only two other couples staying here right now. We sit and she hands us a menu; Jasper's face immediately forms into a scowl.

"What the fuck, I can't even pronounce this shit, Edward." He is looking at the menu, confused and bewildered.

I snicker behind my menu, "They have steak, babe, want that?"

"They do not have a fuckin' steak, Edward. It is served with bunches of shit I can't pronounce."

Right then the waitress comes to take our order and I am dreading it. We should have driven somewhere.

"Are we ready?" she asks.

"Let me ask you something," he looks at her name tag. "Leah. Do you have normal, regular, American food that I can pronounce without pulling out a dictionary?"

_Oh my god, he did not...fuck...this isn't good._

"Well, sir. We have quite a variety on our menu. What is it you were looking for?" she asks politely.

"I want a burger and fries or a steak and potato with salad and bread. Do you have either one of those?"

Her eyes grow wide for a second before her professional mask slips back into place.

"We have a Grilled Rib Eye Steak with Gruyère Potato Gratin, Bordelaise and Chôron Sabayon."

Jasper is getting agitated, I can tell.

"I don't know what that other stuff is, what I would like is a rib eye, grilled rare. A baked potato, salad with ranch and rolls. Can you do that?"

I am becoming more and more mortified by the second and I feel for the girl, but in an effort to not make him angrier, I keep my mouth shut.

"Let me talk to the chef sir and see what we can do. I do know that we don't have ranch dressing. We have oil and vinegar or a house tomato vinaigrette."

Jasper looks over at me, I can see the nerve ticking under the skin of his eye. He is livid and I am trying not to laugh.

"Babe, why don't you order the steak and potatoes that come with them. They are an au gratin, so they have cheese. I am sure you will like them and I am sure they can round up some bread for you."

"Fine," he mutters and I nod to the poor waitress, silently apologizing with my eyes.

"And for you sir?" she asks me.

"I'll have the Butter Poached Maine Lobster with Sweet Pea Purée, Carrot Nage and Summer Truffle for course one. The Saffron Seafood Soup with Fresh Gulf Prawns and Wild Salmon for course two. Alaskan Halibut with Potato Rösti, Savoy Spinach, Pernod Poached Oysters and Sevruga Caviar for course three and end with the Warm Roasted Apple Beignets with Caramel Sauce for the last course."

I close my menu and Jasper is looking at me with that look, the one he only has when he is truly annoyed with me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispers across the table. "You just made me look like an idiot, Edward. Is that why you brought me here?"

Now he is just being ridiculous.

"Jasper, I had no idea what the menu was and yes, I do know what everything is, but I was raised on food like this. I do know how to say it but that doesn't mean anything and if you would try it, you would probably be happy with it. Don't be upset, I don't want to ruin this perfect day, please babe."

I reach across the table and take his hand in mine. Bringing it up to my face, I place a wet kiss in the middle of his palm.

"Edward," he groans softly. "Stop."

"Why?" I whisper.

"You know why. God...I feel like it's been days since we made love and that is what I will do tonight Edward, make slow, passionate love to you."

"Fuck," I rasp as I feel my cock slowly harden under the table and I am thankful for the table cloth there to hide the bulge.

"No, Edward. No fucking, just loving." His deep, navy blue eyes are penetrating my soul and making me want to forget dinner.

"I love you," I mouth to him silently.

"You too, Edward, more than anything in this world." I lean into his hand as he rests it on my face for a moment and then sit up. I do not want to make a spectacle in front of our waitress, but he is so damn enticing sometimes.

Scratch that, all the time.

After a few minutes our courses start to come out and to my surprise, Jasper actually tries a bite of everything. I am sure it is to appease me, but I appreciate his gesture. When his steak comes to the table, Jasper's eyes glaze over at the sight of the large slab of meat they put in front of him. My boy is in heaven. He digs in with gusto while I enjoy my halibut and then, he starts to sop up the blood on his plate with his bread and my stomach turns. I am thankful at that point that I am full.

When dinner is over, I leave a larger tip than normal to compensate for Jasper's behavior when we first sat down and then we go out to look at the stars. We were going to let the junior astronomer show us the planets and constellations, but decide to watch from the private garden where we can lay against one another by the fire pit outside.

Jasper is in charge of laying out a few blankets and pillows while I start the fire. Once it is going nice and hot, we lay down, propped against the pillows, and enjoy the night sky. It is clear and stunning, all the stars are shining bright and we enjoy the sounds of nature while looking. After a few minutes, Jasper sits up and leans back against the wall, beckoning me to sit between his legs.

I sit against him and he wraps a blanket around us both, the cold air freezes my nose and ears, but the rest of me is warm thanks to Jasper and the fire pit. He starts humming in my ear and I lean my head back on his shoulder. It is one of those perfect moments you read about and I file it away into my memory bank.

As the night grows colder around us, we huddle closer and then Jasper starts to sing softly. His mouth is against my neck, sending shivers and spears of heat throughout my body. Jasper sings one of my favorite Paul McCartney songs and my mind drifts to the last time he strummed his guitar singing "Maybe I'm Amazed" and my heart starts to pound in my chest. He sings the whole song to me, high notes included and my eyes cloud with tears as the love I have for this man overwhelms me. He is all I will ever need for the rest of my life and I am whole when in his arms.

When he hums the last notes of the song, I turn in his arms and kiss him, feeling the tears escape my eyes when I close them. He holds my face in his strong, cold hands and languidly slides his tongue around my mouth, making love to me slowly with his lips. I get on my knees and then straddle his hips so I can kiss him the way I want to...full of love, lust and adoration. My fingers tangle in his hair, gripping tight while I show him with my mouth, just how much I love him too.

"Edward," he groans into my mouth, "remember what I said in the restaurant?"

"About making love to me?" I whisper back.

"Yes," he hisses. "Please...let me take you inside and love you slowly. It will take all night if I have my way."

I bury my face in his neck, "I want that, please, Jasper."

I stand up and reach my hand down to help him up. He pulls up in front of me and kisses me hard before grabbing my hand and leading me into the room.

"Close your eyes, Edward."

I close them, then feel him tying a silk scarf around my head. It covers my eyes and I am left in the dark, wondering what he has in store for me.

"I," he kisses my lips.

"Love," he kisses my neck.

"You," he kisses the other side of my neck.

"Jasper," I rasp, "love me, please."

"I do and I will, Edward."

Jasper leads me to the bed, removes all of my clothes and spends the next few hours showing me just how much. Our cries, moans and groans are swallowed up by the room and I fall asleep naked and spent wrapped around my love, my life, my Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…need to address a few things please.**

**Real life has kicked my ass of late, if you follow me on Twitter, you know my child was very sick for nearly three weeks…he is and always will be my priority over writing…ALWAYS. I make no apologies for the wait when he is involved.**

**The next Honeymoon chapter will be a little while, I will post PSMW in the next few days and then have a o/s to do for a birthday before the next chapter, but it will be worth it and the other two things should tide you over.**

**Everything's Bigger in Texas awards voting is still open, link on my profile, PSMW is up for an award in the Professor Whitclock gives an A category. Please go vote if you feel so inclined.**

**Review replies are coming. Really. Even if it takes me awhile I will do them for every review in the Wedding/Honeymoon triple shot. I love and treasure every single one, they brightened my days when they were dark, so thank you.**

**I have been asked by several people why they use condoms. Please see my response below:**

**I was taught by my uncle who is a doctor and from talking to friends of mine who are gay that even in monogamous relationships anal sex should be done with a condom to prevent injuries such as anal prolapse and tissue tear because the muscle is so delicate and there is no lubrication...condoms and lube are the safest thing. Also, the anus is full of fecal germs (gross, I know)and even a tiny amount that enters into the penis while having intercourse can cause infections in the "top" that are passed through fecal matter.**

**I included a link to an article you can read...so please...make sure any gay man you know protects themselves properly...injuries and infections are easily prevented and even in fiction, I want to portray the importance.**

**www(dot)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Anal_sex**


	3. Jasper's Day Part 1

**A/N: Please see note at bottom after you read this…these boys have more coming…I can't stop **

**Thank you so much to OnTheTurningAway…this was a freaking mess when she got it…my mind has been elsewhere and she got me on track…**

**There are important notes including info on a special outtake at the end so please read.**

**Disclaimer: I own a bag of Garden Salsa Sun Chips I am eating right now, SM owns the rest.**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Edward and I have been having the time of our lives. The past few days have flown by. We only have two more and I plan on making those memorable for my love. He has taken me to art galleries, a wildlife observatory and a really old library. Now, these are things I don't give two shits about, but for Edward, I will do anything. He means everything to me and to see him smile while doing all the nerdy things he loves is worth every minute of torture I put myself through to do it with him.

My appetite for him has still not waned. I have fucked him on almost every surface of our room and I still need to be sheathed inside of his warm heat every time I see him. The intense connection that has always been there burns even hotter now that we went for forty days without being able to express it the way we are used to. Edward's intimacy project worked, I love him even more now than I ever did.

Today is my day and I have planned it from morning until night. He made me a promise that he would say nothing about what I decided, since I extended him the same courtesy. I woke up this morning at 5AM, anxious to start this day. I have been sitting here for the past hour, watching the sun come up through the glass wall in our room. The purple, orange and red hues peeking above the dark sky are slowly making their way across our bed. The light is gradually moving north, lighting Edward's body inch by inch. His hips are draped with the navy sheet and the rest of his delectable, perfect body is slowly being illuminated.

I follow the path of his long, lean legs that are lightly dusted with the same soft, copper hair that tops his head and stop at the top of his calf. The skin behind his knee tastes delicious and I lean down to run my nose there and inhale his scent. He smells wonderful. Laying my head on his thigh, I nuzzle his skin and place gentle kisses there. After a few minutes, I lay back on the pillow and admire the beauty of his chest and abdomen. The sun reflecting off of his skin is making me want to kiss and taste every single inch of it. I want to run my tongue along every ridge of muscle on his upper body and knowing he is naked under the sheet is making me crazy with want for him.

My gaze pauses on his slender throat, because I know if I see his face I won't be able to stop myself from having him again. This man makes my body ache with need for him every minute of every day and that hasn't changed in all these years. Edward is the most intricate piece of my soul and without him, my life would be but a flicker of the brilliant flame that he creates inside of me.

His neck is so fucking perfect and leads up to the strong line of his jaw that is covered in stubble and in a flash...I am lost.

Leaning down, I bury my nose in the hollow of his neck and inhale the salty skin. My tongue wanders out of my mouth and slowly trails up Edward's throat. His body shifts slightly at the sensation. My body knows what it wants from Edward and I scoot behind him after pulling the sheet off. His body molds immediately to mine, shifting back until his ass is nestled against my cock and I groan into the skin of his shoulder.

"Edward...baby?" I whisper into his ear. He says nothing, so he must still be asleep. Gently, I place my hand at his hip and without warning, his hand grabs mine and wraps it around his hard, throbbing cock. My thumb rubs the dripping tip and smears the liquid around.

"Fuck, Jasper," he moans while grinding his ass into my cock.

"Calm down, baby or I won't be able to go slow," I tell him while stroking his length in my hand.

"Don't go slow," he whispers. "Fuck me...now!"

"Oh god," I groan before sinking my teeth into his shoulder. My hand moves faster over him and my cock is sliding up and down his crack and I need to fucking bury it inside of him or I am going to die.

Quickly, I let go and roll over to the nightstand. In a split second I am ready for him, rubbing the lube all over myself before moving behind him.

"Are you ready?" I ask him, placing my cock at his entrance, dying to thrust in and fuck him senseless.

"Goddammit, Jasper," he cried out. "Would you fuck me please?"

I wasted no time in grabbing him by the hips, lifting up one leg and wrapping it around my thigh and pushing in gradually. His heat slowly encompasses me. Inch by inch the current circulates through my body until my hips are flush with his ass. He squeezes around me and I gasp, trying to stem the rise of pleasure. I don't want to cum too quickly. I fist my hand in his hair and pull his head back. He turns, seeking out my mouth with his.

"Edward," I whisper into his open mouth before his tongue slides in. My hips start moving slowly and I feel him in every cell of my body. Being connected to him in this beautiful and intimate way makes my throat sting with emotion. His kiss is passionate and he pushes back into me with every forward thrust I make. We take our time, basking in the love surrounding us as the sun rises gradually, filling the room.

Releasing his mouth, I bury my face in his neck and wrap my hand around him.

"Oh my fuck, Jasper," he says in a low growl.

Surrounding myself in everything Edward, I nuzzle his hair and start stroking in time with my motions. Our grunts and hisses fill the air as we move together in perfect sync with one another. My heartbeat picks up as I move faster and I feel Edward tense before he cries out my name, spilling himself all over my hand.

He turns his head and kisses me once more before I cannot hold back anymore and I feel him clench around me as I thrust one last time and groan out his name. I hold his hips tightly, until my body has given everything it has and then I pull him as close to me as I can, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex that envelops us.

"Jasper," Edward whispers as he traces my hands with his fingers, "I love you."

Placing kisses on his damp shoulder blades I murmur back, "Edward, love isn't enough to describe how I feel. You are my everything, my soul, my heart and my life. I will love, adore and need you every day for the rest of our lives...don't ever forget that."

Edward turns in my embrace and his bright green, tear-filled eyes meet mine. His lip is trembling and I watch his long, amber lashes lay on his alabaster cheek as his eyes close. Soft, red lips slowly pucker and he presses them into mine. His mouth moves gingerly at first, kissing my closed lips with his own before the wet heat of his tongue drags slowly across my mouth and I smile as I open up for him.

Edward makes love to my mouth like he does to my body. He takes his time, tasting every inch and sliding his tongue against my own. Teeth gently nip at my bottom lip before his fingers plunge through my hair and wind them tightly in the strands. Between the pain of his sharp tugs and playful teeth, I am lost in a haze of lust that is threatening to overtake us both. His slick body is slowly starting to writhe against mine and I have to stop him. As much as I want to be inside Edward again, I have plans for our day and there will be plenty more time for this later if I have my way.

Reaching up, I rub his fingers with my own and pull them down as I slow our heated kisses. My tongue takes one more leisurely journey around Edward's delicious mouth before I plant several closed mouth kisses on his lips, cheeks and nose.

"You make me crazy," he says, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

"You made me crazy for 40 days," I tell him, a smirk on my face.

"I bet I can still make you crazy," Edward says as his eyes light up with mischief.

I kiss him once more.

"You can try, love."

Edward puts his lips on mine, "I want to feel your cock on my tongue, sliding in and out of my mouth."

He pushes his hips forward and I feel his hardness grind into me.

"Goddammit, Edward," I whimper as I imagine him on his knees in front of me, sucking me.

"I want to lick you and suck you until you come down my throat. Do you want that baby?"

As hard as my dick is, you'd never think that I just fucked him...he always has that effect on me. My body naturally reacts to every nuance of Edward. The sound of his voice, his penetrating stare, his hands on me, his kisses, even looking at his legs make me hard. I imagine them wrapped around my waist while I make love to him, holding onto them when he is at the mercy of my mouth while I suck him dry...yes, my body is his.

There are times I give control over to him and lose myself in the passion, but today is not one of those times. Pushing his hips away from mine takes a supreme effort, but as much as I want to fuck him all day, we have to go.

"Edward," I taunt, 'if you don't stop right now, I will go on my own forty day celibacy mission and there will be no touching whatsoever!"

"You wouldn't," he says, a fearful undertone in his voice.

_Of course I wouldn't, I wasn't stupid...I liked sex._

"Try me," I say.

Edward looks from my face to my cock several times before he leans down and says, "Sorry buddy, the big guy says no, so I'll have to suck you later."

I burst out into fits of laughter. Only Edward would apologize to my penis.

He looks at me, his green eyes twinkling, "Wanna shower with me?"

"Okay," I smile back at him.

We shower surprisingly quick, because I am anxious to start our day together. After a fast breakfast, I gather all the supplies I need, load up the trunk, make a quick call and we are on our way. Our first stop is at the Point Sur Lighthouse. Edward's eyes light up when he realizes where we are, it is an amazing thing to watch. His childlike enthusiasm for the things he enjoys fills me with so much love and joy that sometimes I feel like I am going to burst. When he is happy, I am happy and my world is as it should be.

I never thought of myself as the type of guy to base my happiness on another person, but when I was sixteen years old and I saw Edward Cullen, I knew he was what I would always need to be truly content. Loving him is the best thing. He makes me believe in things I would have thought impossible, pushes me to my full potential. He has never once made me feel like there was anything I couldn't accomplish if I wanted it bad enough. Our relationship is 100% give and take, we are equal partners in everything.

Edward is listening intently to every word the tour guide says. He is _that_ person. The one who who has to buy the recorded tour as you go through the museum and stop at every piece of art and listen until instructed to move on. It is annoying and endearing all at once.

We follow the tour guide hand in hand and Edward is like a sponge. He absorbs all the details at each of the ten stops along the way. Stories of ghosts from keepers past and the history of the light house fascinate him. He is in his element here, surrounded by nature and learning something new. Little does he know that while he is taking it all in I am thinking about is how fucking hot it would be to bend him over the railing and fuck the shit out of him while he screams out in pleasure. His cries would be swallowed up by the ocean in front of us as it slams against the rocks.

"Jasper?" I hear Edward ask as he snaps in front of my face.

Shaking myself, I get out of fantasy land and let him pull me along.

"Where were you?" he asks.

Leaning over, I whisper, "Inside you."

Edward stops, turns and looks at me. His lips part and he lets out a slow breath.

"Fuck," he rasps.

"Later," I promise, kissing him quickly and walking toward the crowd.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my poor husband adjust himself and I smile. His discomfort makes me feel slightly victorious for the episode he tried to pull this morning. His hand slips in mine and we follow along with the rest of the tour. Looking out with his binoculars, Edward was able to spot some whales. He has all the tourists crowded around him, wanting to take a peek as well. I just step back and watch my husband wow the crowd.

When we are finally done, we head to the car and Edward's curiosity gets the best of him.

"What now, hubby?" he asks me.

Looking at him over my sunglasses I tell him, "Lunch."

He rolls his eyes, knowing that is all I am giving up.

Edward's eyes are on me while I head back towards the Inn and there is a knowing smile on my face that is driving him mad. I know what he has in store for him and my erection is straining against my pants at the thought. In less that an hour, Edward would be spread in front of me, naked and ready for me to feast on.

After we park, I get my bag from the trunk and come around to take Edward's hand. The feel of his ring against my fingers makes my body feel like it is 100 degrees outside instead of the 60's it currently is. I am on fire.

"I thought we were going to lunch," Edward says as I lead him towards the lush forest just off the property. There are nature hiking trails all over the place and I secretly scouted some out while he napped the other day.

"We are, love."

"What are we eating? Bugs and flowers?"

I burst out laughing, but keep his hand in mine, walking him deeper into the forest.

"You'll see, Edward and no, we are not eating bugs."

We have been walking for almost half an hour when the trees ahead allow the light of the sun to break through so I can see our destination ahead. Pulling a piece of black silk from my back pocket, I stop and turn to Edward.

"Close your eyes, love," I whisper into his ear.

He turns and looks at me and I wink before reaching up and tying the blindfold around his face.

"Jasper," he murmurs, reaching up to touch the silk. "What are you doing?"

Pressing my body against his, I tell him, "You are going to trust me and I am going to have lunch...on your naked body."

"Fuck," he says, groaning as I rub the length of my cock against his.

"Can you handle that, love?"

"It's cold, Jasper," Edward says, but his cheeks are getting flushed as he thinks about what's to come.

Grabbing him by the belt loops, I kiss him, fierce and passionate and full of all the love I feel for him. When I pull away, Edward is breathless in front of me, his lips wet and shiny and I can already see them wrapped around me. Taking him by the hand, I walk him into the clearing I found, feeling the heat of the sun against my face. Even though it is a little chilly, I am hoping the rays of the sun will keep Edward warm enough.

"Stay here," I tell him as I pull out a blanket and lay it on the ground.

"Where would I go? I can't see," he says sarcastically and I feel like spanking that smart attitude right out of him.

I tiptoe across the grass until I am right behind him and I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and pull him against me.

"Watch it, love," I whisper into his ear as my hand cups his cock. "You wouldn't want to make me punish you, huh?" He slowly hardens in my hand as I lick his neck.

"Jasper," he sighs as his hips start moving against my hand.

"Oh no you don't," I say, taking my hand away. "I want you naked. I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"Thirsty, Edward...so I need you naked...now strip."

"Strip?" his voice is shaking as his hands reach for the hem of his shirt.

"Do I stutter? Speak in a foreign language?"

"No."

"Then get fuckin' naked...right now!" Backing away, I sit on the blanket so I can enjoy the show. There is no way I will be able to do this without touching myself and I am not even going to try. Edward's hands reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He hisses as soon as the air hits him.

"Let the sun warm you up."

"It's fucking cold, Jasper."

"Give it a second, I promise you'll warm up." I had tested the theory the day I came out here, I don't want him to be cold. He is such a wussy sometimes.

He drops the shirt and then starts to undo the belt around his hips.

"You know what, Jasper?" he says, taunting me with his movements and voice.

"What?" I rasp.

"In an effort to be sure the I don't try to cover myself back up, I think you should put this to good use." He lightly slaps his leg with the belt and I swallow...hard.

"I think that's an excellent idea...now finish taking off your clothes so I can do just that."

Edward takes off his shoes and sock before undoing his button and zipper on his jeans. As the fly opens more and more, I see his creamy, white skin and then...

"Fuckin' hell, Edward," I jump to my feet, stride over and yank him against me.

"Goddammit...no fuckin' underwear?" My hard cock strains against the confines of my pants and I start grinding my hips into his.

"They were getting in the way," he murmurs as his hands wrap around my waist, holding our groins together.

"You never cease to amaze me," I say as my mouth trails up and down his neck, licking, sucking and biting.

"Fuck me!" he cries out. "Please!"

Gripping his hips tightly in my hands, I try hard to catch my breath and get a grip before I bend him over right here and shove my cock up his perfect ass.

"No," I say softly. "I told you, I'm thirsty...hungry...and you aren't naked for me."

Pushing back, I undo my pants and free my cock, stroking it a few times as I watch his pants fall to the ground. He steps out of them and his pale, lean body is on display for me. He is breathtaking, wearing nothing but the blindfold around his head. The sun lights up his skin, reflecting off the places I want to lick. His cock is beautiful, nestled in the trimmed, auburn curls and his balls underneath are begging to be in my mouth. They will be soon enough.

"Lay down," I tell him, my voice rough with lust.

He carefully sits on the blanket, then leans back and kicks his legs out. I lean over him and run my hands down his chest, abdomen and thighs.

"Perfect," I hiss. Then, because I am more naughty than nice, I lean down and wrap my lips around the head of his cock, giving it one fast suck before I begin.

"Oh god," he cries out, his hands grabbing onto my hair, trying to push my face down.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward," I say, disentangling his fingers in my hair. Grabbing the belt from where he dropped it I tell him, "If you can't behave, I guess I'll have to tie your hands up."

Edward's fuckable mouth curves into a devious smile, "Darn it."

Laughing, I straddle his naked lap, rubbing my erection gently against his as I take the belt and tie up his wrists over his head.

"Leave them there," I say as he moans from the friction of my body on his.

"Okay," he whispers, his lips tilting up, begging for a kiss.

I lean down and kiss him chastely before getting up. His skin has goosebumps, and I need to alleviate that immediately. Grabbing my backpack, I lay out everything I will need, smiling to myself because Edward has no clue what he is in for.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes, Jasper...get on with it." His frustration is evident in the need behind his words.

Reaching over, I grab a container and starting just above his navel, I lay a line of fresh strawberries. He hisses as each cold berry touches his skin, but does a good job of laying still. I pull out a thermos that has melted chocolate, hoping it has stayed warm.

"Yum, Edward...you look so edible with strawberries lining my path to your thick cock. I don't know which one I want to taste more."

"Holy shit," he groans, "my cock, taste my fucking cock, Jasper." His hips have moved slightly, marring the perfect line of red berries.

"Edward," I admonish, "you need to hold still or I won't let you cum any time soon. Don't mess up my artwork."

"Christ, Jas," he moans. "You're evil."

"Shh," I tell him. "Now, what goes good with strawberries?"

I unscrew the cap, sticking my finger in to test the temperature. It is perfect.

Edward is biting his lip, trying to stay still, he is about to be greatly rewarded for his efforts.

"Chocolate tastes good, doesn't it?"

Putting my finger against his lips so he could lick off the sticky sweetness I ask, "Would you like me to have chocolate with my strawberries, Edward? You know I have a sweet tooth."

Edward's full, red lips part and his tongue comes out, licking my finger. With no warning, Edward takes my finger into his mouth, sucking it like it's my cock and I nearly come in my pants.

_How the fuck did he turn the tables on me?_

"Fucking shit, Edward," I said, pulling my finger free from his succulent mouth.

"I love sucking chocolate off you," he smirks.

I tilt the thermos slightly and watch the warm, brown liquid drop onto his chest in a thin line. He moans at the contact, but tries his hardest not to move.

"Such a good boy you are," I say as I drip some onto each of his nipples. They shrivel even more when the warm liquid hits them.

"I'm really fucking hungry, Edward," I tell him as I pick up a strawberry and dip the tip on his nipple.

"Me too," he murmurs, "give me some."

I bit into the end of the berry, moaning out loud in pleasure at the sweet taste. Touching it again to the other nipple, I place it against his lips.

"Open," I whisper. "Wide."

Edward opens his mouth and takes a bite of the berry. Red juice runs down the side of his face and I lean down to lap it up with my tongue. His face is rough with stubble and his taste is positively sinful.

"You taste so fuckin' good, love...I wanna lick you everywhere," I say into his ear before nibbling the lobe. His hands are struggling in the belt, he is so desperate to touch and it thrills me that he can't. He is at my mercy.

"Please," he whimpers.

"Please what?" I ask as I sit up and grab the bottle of champagne.

"Touch me," he sighs.

"I'm about to...with my tongue," I growl against his mouth before kissing him thoroughly. He can't help it, his body bucks off the blanket and the berries go rolling.

"Naughty boy, you dropped my lunch...whatever will I do now? Oh, I know...drink."

I pop the cork on the champagne and let it bubble over in the grass before letting it drip on Edward.

"Fuck," he hisses, "it's cold."

"Brace yourself, push your knees up." He complies and I lay my head under his legs, facing his delicious balls, his cock jutting straight into the air. I want to suck him so badly.

I move until his balls are right above my mouth and I lick them before sucking the sac into my mouth.

"Fucking shit...goddamn...Jasper!" he screams, lifting his hips and then dropping back down, his balls lightly slapping my face. It is so fucking erotic, taking my time and torturing him.

Opening my mouth, I separate his balls with my tongue then pour the champagne slowly over the top of his cock and drink steadily as the fizzy, sweet liquid drips down his sac and into my mouth. It takes my breath away, his body writhing, begging for more and his cock glistening from the bubbly beverage being poured over it.

After a few drinks, I turn over and lick his entire groin. Removing all traces of champagne, then taking his entire cock in my mouth, I suck and nibble and swallow until the only flavor left is the taste of Edward's skin. It's delicious.

"Jasper, need you...to...fuck me," He cries out painfully with the need to come, but he can't, not just yet.

"Aren't you thirsty too, Edward?" I ask, getting on my knees and stroking my aching cock.

"Yes, so thirsty," he says. "I want a drink too."

I take the bottle and hold it over his open mouth, pouring a little bit in, watching hungrily as he swallows it down.

"Still thirsty?" I ask hoarsely, "because I have something special for you to drink.'' I place the head of my cock against his lips, it looks so perfect there, the head laying on his full mouth.

"God," he rasps. "Yes, so thirsty."

"I'm gonna stroke myself now, Edward, can you hear it?" I ask as my hand moves swiftly and efficiently over the skin of my cock.

"Fuck, baby...feels so good wish it was your hand," I groan while bringing myself closer and closer to orgasm. My hand is pumping my cock and Edward's hands are straining in the leather. When I look at his mouth, I feel the fire race through me.

"Open, now!" I scream and then I cry out loudly, "Edward!" Jets of white cum erupt from my cock and I aim them all into his open mouth. Most makes it in and he swallows it all like it's the finest nectar in the world.

"Fucking delicious," he says softly. "Thank you for quenching my thirst, Jasper, you take good care of me." The erotic tone of his voice is hypnotizing.

There is a dribble of cum next to his mouth so, leaning down, I lick it up then plunge my tongue into his mouth as I lay my entire body on top of him. He immediately begins to grind his hard cock into mine.

"Need to...god...Jas...need to cum," he pants into my mouth as he slides his hips against mine as best as he can with his hands bound. I wrap my arms around him, holding him in place and kiss him again, helping him get his rhythm. Our tongues slide furiously, tasting, teasing, savoring this exquisite moment.

Edward buries his face in my neck, biting hard as his body convulses above me and I feel the slick heat of his release as he moves against my stomach. He is screaming into the bite and when he finally lets go, my neck stings where his teeth were latched.

"Fuckin' perfection," I whisper into his mouth before kissing him one more time. Reaching above his head, I undo the belt and rub his wrist where he fought against his binding. He rolls off of me and lays on his back, pulling off the blindfold. He squints, trying to get used to the sun before looking at me.

"I'm not cold any more," he tells me with a grin. "Glad you got to keep your clothes on, mostly."

Looking down I see that I am still dressed save my pants that are undone and half pulled down. My shirt is smeared with chocolate and cum...it's pretty gross. I take it off.

"It is my day," I tell him, smiling and clasping his hand in mine.

"I love you, Jasper, thank you for making this day one I will never forget."

I lean on my elbow, looking down at him. He is a mess too.

"I love you too, Edward...let's get you cleaned up now, love." I have thought of everything. Pulling out a package of wipes, I carefully clean up every speck of grime on his body until he is clean.

There is no hope for my shirt, so I shove it in a bag and in my backpack. We fix ourselves as best as possible and head back to the Inn. He has no idea, but his day is nowhere close to being over.

* * *

**A/N: ****First: There will be at least one more Honeymoon chapter…if I kept going this one would have been way too long. I am less than 1/3 of the way through the outline for this chapter, so you get more…next chapter of PSMW is first though.**

**Second: Please do not think I do not love and am not going to respond to the reviews for this one. I have been overwhelmed with life and writing and trying to get this honeymoon just right. The replies will come, I promise and I love and treasure every word you say. I love these boys.**

**Third: There is a fundraiser going on right now to raise money for the flood victims in Nashville. For this fundraiser I am going to write a JPOV flashback of a special "first" for these boys. It will never be posted to my FF account, it is only for this fundraiser. I will post the link below…all you have to donate is $5 and email a copy of your receipt to the link on the main page. I know I am late in letting you know and I apologize, but donations need to be made by 6/3/2010 and compilation of all stories will be sent on 6/5/10.**

http:/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ficsfornash/1049(dot)html

**Fourth: I am going to participate in Fandom Gives Back so if there is a future take or flashback you would like to see from these boys, please keep that in mind. Info will be on my profile soon. I am also going to (bites nails) offer a one-shot of your choice...any pairing, vamp, human...you tell me.**


End file.
